Fantasy
by Sushi-The-Writer
Summary: Lukas wakes up on his eighteenth birthday with the memories of a boy with silver hair in his mind. He finds himself upset when reality slaps him on the face when he finds out the truth of the boy. Late birthday present for Norway.


**Oh, Lookie here. Some NorIce for Norway's birthday yesterday. Just decided to post it here... Today. Um, enjoy.**

**Nothing but the story belongs to me.**

* * *

_"Promise me you'll never leave."_

"Lukas, that is a selfish promise that I cannot make."

"Why not? Are we not lovers? Is it fair to me that you disappear every time someone calls my name?"

"... Have you not realized why I must do that?"

"Amuse me. Enlighten me with your oh so mysterious reasons of leaving me with that loud Danish boy."

"I am not real, Lukas..."

* * *

Lukas woke up with a jolt and began to breathe heavily. He held his chest that was rising and falling quickly and clenched his white night shirt and realized he was sweating. Shaking his head from his nightmare, Lukas threw the covers off his body and got out of bed.

The words from his nightmare echoed in his head. Beautiful shining turquoise eyes flashed in his mind, making him stop in his tracks and gasp as he saw the silver hair that he loved to touch and caress.

Clenching his fists, Lukas shut his eyes tightly and whispered to himself to calm down. He shook violently as memories of those eyes flashed in his mind. _Not today... Please... Not today_, he scolded himself. He managed to relax and began to breathe normally. Taking a deep breath, Lukas grabbed some formal clothes to wear and walked into his bathing room.

As he turned on the hot water, Lukas hummed to himself and hoped that the party his Danish friend had prepared for his birthday wouldn't be too extravagant. Lukas was never one for parties. Especially the ones with loud music, decorations hanging off every inch of wall that was there, and people laughing and smiling and just having a wonderful time.

Lukas never liked it. Every party he attended, he would stare at the dancing couples and wish he could see his silver haired sweetheart again. That was his wish every year that had passed ever since _he_ disappeared.

_How could he not be real? I touched him... Kissed him... Held him... And he felt real!_ Lukas thought angrily to himself as he sat in the tub. The Norwegian boy was never one to express his feelings but it seemed that only _he_ could bring out the emotions from his stoic expression.

After his hot bath, Lukas dried himself off and slipped on his clothes. Clipping his cross hair pin in his shining blonde hair, he blinked apathetically at his reflection. Dull violet eyes, pale skin with dark circles under his eyes, and pale pink lips. Lukas would never say that he was handsome because he only saw how ugly he was on the inside.

_It's your fault he left. If you never asked him why he would leave, he would have stayed,_ Lukas growled to himself and ripped away from the mirror. He always fought with his reflection because he resented asking his lover to stay with him forever. Lukas cursed the day he fell madly in love with _him_.

Quietly walking downstairs, Lukas was greeted by an excited Dane. Matthias, his friend, ran up to him and pulled him into an uncomfortable bear hug. "Happy birthday!" He cried out happily. The Norwegian teen grunted and tried to pry Matthias off him. Once the Dane let go, Lukas crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"How many times must I tell you that I do not like you tackling me like that?" He asked with a bit of anger hinted in his voice. Lukas was easily annoyed but Matthias being the way he is, of course he wouldn't get the hint.

Matthias pursed his lips and shrugged. "Whatever... Anyway!" He grabbed Lukas' arm and began dragging him down the stairs. "Come on or you're be late your birthday party! Berwald and Tino are already there!" He exclaimed as he dragged him. Lukas did his best to keep up with the overly excited Dane but at this point, it seemed nearly impossible.

Sighing quietly to himself, Lukas managed to regain his breath once they had reached the doors that led to a ball room. Muffled sounds of laughter and music could be heard. Matthias grinned at the Norwegian teen and pushed the redwood door, making it groan in protest. Light flashed in Lukas' eyes as he entered the brightly light room. The sounds of laughter and chatter became louder and more prominent.

The music flowed through Lukas' ears as he walked through the crowd. Many wished him a happy birthday and others nodded towards him. He nodded back and looked for an empty table to sit at but was pulled away by Matthias to where Berwald and Tino were sitting. Lukas grunted the moment Matthias plopped him onto the chair and sighed.

"Oh, happy birthday, Lukas~!" Tino exclaimed happily and took the Norwegian's hands in his. He smiled happily at him. "How does it feel to be eighteen?" He asked.

Lukas raised an eyebrow at him and slowly slipped his hands away from the Finnish man's hands. "It feels like nothing has changed. This is just another ridiculous party." He muttered. Tino's smile faltered as he pulled away and pursed his lips.

"Well, why don't you go to the musicians and ask to play the violin~?" Tino suggested. "I know you used love to play the violin." Lukas felt his blood run cold when he heard this. The only reason he took up the violin was because of _him_.

"T-that will not be necessary, Tino. I'm fine with being here." Lukas responded and looked away, knowing that he was appearing strange to them. Puzzled a little by the pained sound of Lukas' voice, Tino raised an eyebrow but decided not the question it.

"Well, why don't you go dance with some of the girls here?" Tino asked, gesturing to the girls in a corner, giggling and pointing at Lukas and them. "They look pretty interested in you." He finished with a smile. Lukas shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not interested in women."

Tino sighed and sat back in his chair. He had given up in trying to get his friend to do something instead of moping on a table on his eighteenth birthday. It was useless.

Matthias huffed, obviously annoyed that his friend was not enjoying the party he had prepared for him. (The cost of the party wasn't very cheap...) The Danish man stood up and pulled Lukas from the table and away from Berwald and Tino. With a rare grimace, Matthias turned towards him.

"Come on, Lukas. You have to stop this moping." Matthias said through gritted teeth. His friend wrinkled his nose in confusion as he looked at him.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you're moping. Ever since you stopped seeing your imaginary friend, you've been the most boring, apathetic, and hardest to please person I've known." He said with a frown. Lukas was taken a back by the sudden change of moods from Matthias. Usually he was happy and loud, now he's quiet and annoyed. Then it hit Lukas.

_He knows about him..._

"He isn't imaginary..." Lukas hissed angrily and frowned at the Dane. Actual anger flashed in his violet eyes as he glared at Matthias. The Dane scanned his expression and crossed his arms.

"Who is he then? What's his name? Where did he come from? Who are his parents?" Matthias asked and waited for Lukas to respond. When the Norwegian teen could not respond, he nodded. "Just what I thought. Imaginary..."

Lukas felt his world crash as he tried to remember _his_ name. The only thing he could remember was _his_ voice calling out to him. And his face... Oh, his beautiful blue eyes... And his hair that was soft like satin and the color of silver...

_Lukas..._

The voice echoed in his mind, causing him to turn around, frantically searching for the owner of the voice. Lukas ignored Matthias calling out his name and began to run through the crowd, looking for those eyes. Millions of times, as he ran through the crowd, Lukas could see the back of someone's head and could see that they had silver hair.

A violin began to play rapidally making many of the people attending the party, stand up and dance to the melody. Lukas pushed passed them to follow the person with silver hair. Only once did the person turn around to lock eyes with Lukas, revealing icey turqouise eyes. Frozen with panic, Lukas could not bring himself to call out to him. The person immediatly took refuge in the swarming crowd of people, leaving Lukas alone in the crowd.

As fast as the violin played, Lukas was just as fast to find him again. He was led out onto the balcony and saw him again. His heart pounded in his chest like a hammer on metal. His breath was ragged and shallow like the tides near the coast line. Panting quietly, Lukas made his way next to _him_, knowing exactly who he was now.

_"Emil."_

The silver haired boy locked eyes with Lukas and frowned. The Norwegian teen took Emil's face in his hands and planted millions of kisses on his lips. He poured all his love and passion into every kiss and savored the taste of Emil's lips. Lukas knew that he was going to become addicted to him but it didn't matter anymore. Lukas has not loved anyone in 10 years.

"Lukas... Stop..." Emil gently pushed him away and glared at him. Pained at this gesture, Lukas nodded and stoped his assult of kisses. Emil crossed his arms and regain his breath. "It'll be harder to let go if you continue this... This madness." He huffed.

Lukas shrugged indifferently and scanned his childhood lover's face. On the inside, he felt like crying in joy of seeing Emil again but he knew had to appear normal.

"Is it mad for me to love you?" Lukas whispered quietly; voice cracking out of pure emotion. Emil shook his head and looked away.

"How can you love someone who is not real? Lukas, I've told you already: I'm not real." Emil stated and looked back at Lukas. "I'm just a fantasy."

The Norwegian teen felt his knees collapse under him. Rare tears appeared in his eyes as he shook his head, not wanting to accept what had been said to him. "No... No...!" He shouted and held his head. Lukas covered his face and began to sob pathetically.

Emil continued to stand and nodded. "Yes... Accept it, Lukas, I'm just part of your fantasy... I'll never be real." He said bluntly and looked out into the horizon, ignore the sobs from the teen.

"NO!" Lukas screamed and felt the tears continue to run faster down his cheeks and heard the violin play faster and higher than normal. He continued to cry and yell until he felt two hands grasp his shoulders.

"Lukas! Snap out of it!" A slap to the face reduced his cries of pain to small child-like whimpers. Lukas finally cracked under the pressure of falling in love with someone who never existed. He would never be able fall in love again because he had already gave his heart permentely to a being who was just part of his mind.

"Oh, Matthias! What happened?!" Came Tino's worried and frightened cry. Lukas felt that the world had slipped away from under his feet and now everything was spinning rapidly.

"He's crying, damn it!" Matthias responded and began to carry Lukas into the ballroom and out to the hallway. As they retreated, Lukas peered over the Dane's shoulder and caught a glimpse of Emil with tears in his beautiful eyes.

_I fell in love with a fantasy..._

* * *

**Horaay for angst~! Well, I hope you liked it~**


End file.
